Draco and His Apple
by shadowgirl191
Summary: A spell turns Draco's apple into more then just a fruit. sort of Drabble OC/Draco


**I know title sucks I don't know what I was thinking! My first Drabble thank you very much! This idea had been floating around in my head ever since me and a few friends had talked about it lol, But I never thought to write it until one asked me to and I was like I'll write two and here it is my first one. It's not fully Drabble but pretty close so enjoy.**

Draco and his lady apple

Draco easily dodged the spell that was heading directly towards him. Unfortunately it did strike the apple he had been planning on sending through the enchanted cabinet. When the apple rolled to a stop something strange began to happen. The apple made loud sickening wet noises and began to expand and grow. His eyes widened as the once pure fruit shifted into a new form. It was a human body and not just human a female who was clad in nothing. She was bare as the day she was born or since she was picked form her tree. His eye continued to grow wider and mouth dropped as the green apple completed its transformation. He had seen many strange things being a wizard but this defiantly made the top. The former apple moaned lifting her head to look around. Her eyes fell on him her beautiful deep drown eyes lit up with recognition. Draco's face heated as she smiled and crawled over to him. He gasped as she brought her face close to his, "Master" she whispered. Her voice was soft and gentle making him shiver before raising a blond brow. 'Did she just call me master?' he mentally asked only to quickly snap out of his thoughts for the strange female was rubbing up against him.

"What are y-you d-doing?" came the teens startled reply as he tried to push away from the figure on top of him while avoiding her womanly parts. A pout shaped her perfectly shaped lips which Draco couldn't help but be drawn to. "You never had a problem rubbing me against you before" she pointed out turning her head. Draco thought of all the times he had rubbed the bright green apple against his clothes trying to make it perfectly shine. "Do I not please you?" the question surprised him. "Is this why you send me through the closet to be leered at and touched by those horrible people?" Soon Draco's eyes grew wide again as the female began to cry. He didn't know what to do and how to really comfort an apple. Well that is apple human thing. Looking around he saw no sign of anyone making his next plans a whole lot easier.

Standing Draco pulled the weeping female up so he could carry her bridal style taking fast long strides to get through the halls and up though his dorm room. Draco gently sat her on his bed going into the bathroom to later return with a wet rag for her to clean her face. Sitting across from the sniffling girl Draco took his time to examine her. Her skin was on the rather pale side and oddly enough her hair was green the same green that once served as her shiny outer layer. Shaking himself out of the trance he had put his own self in Draco looked to see all signs of crying had ceased Apparently the figure across from him opted to study him as much as he did her. He was about to speak but paused not knowing what to call her. "What's your name?' he asked hoping she even had one startling her for a second. Innocently she titled her head causing some of her long strands to glide across perfectly shaped but still uncovered breast.

The pants he wore tightened constricting on his erect member. Draco did his best not to groan biting his lip now fully and painfully aware of his companion's nakedness. He was so busy trying to keep form pouncing on the poor unsuspecting creature that he almost missed her next words entirely. "My name is Binokami." She smiled shyly looking away "I know it sounds strange but that's the unintentional name we get until were chosen."CHOSEN? He couldn't quite understand what she fully meant by that and seeing his confusion Binokami decided to elaborate. "Every apple is a part of a group until an individual such as yourself picks one of us!" she lifted a finger while smiling "And then we belong to only one person, one master whose job is to do whatever they wish with us." Draco's mouth almost fell off completely this time. His once softened boner had now sprung to life with a new vigor. Just the mere thought of doing whatever he wanted to her made him want to take her on the spot. Binokami didn't know it but she was brewing up a storm inside of Draco and soon he wouldn't be able to contain it and would do what is always on every teen age boys mind.

The two sat in silence giving each other their undivided attention. Draco's palms were sweaty and mouth dry doing everything he could to ignore the painful need in his pants. Binokami watched as the male made an expression of discomfort only now would she notice his problem. She silently smiled her mind filling with many dirty images of them in compromising positions. Standing the human apple swayed her hips seductively slowly making her way towards the confused and horny boy. Binokami might have been naive when it came to most human customs but weirdly enough this was one subject she knew greatly about. Draco was startled when the green haired female straddled him. He was about to question her actions only to be silenced by soft, warm lips lightly brushing across his. The blond haired male stiffened hands moving to grip his tormenters bare hip, making Bino gasp at the sudden touch. His cold hands made her jump while Draco moaned loudly as her hops jerked into his.

Getting impatient Draco deepened the kiss forcing his tongue between her lips. His tongue explored her mouth enjoying the sour taste you could only obtain from green apples. He craved to know how the rest of her tasted. The teen grew bold rising form his seat while lifting Bino with him. The female squeaked when she was tossed upon the soft green sheets of Draco's large bed. Draco crawled on top of her, shirt gone having been ripped off after he deposited her on the bed. Bino aloud her small delicate hands to explorer his pale muscular cheats. To her delight he was perfectly fit and solid with no flab or any unattractive details. Unlike her Draco let his hands graze over her body with more rougher and more frantic pace. His hands cupped her large round breast and slid down to grasp her curvy hips. Leaning down he sucked violently at the junction between her neck and shoulder. Gasping the ex fruit molded into his touches enjoying the pace he set. Her eyes sparkled in excitement at the amount of attention she was receiving. Rolling on top of her master with surprising strength Bino violently removed his pants only for her eyes to grown in size by his exposed length underneath. Usually not wearing garments was not foreign to the female but to humans wearing clothes under clothes was a regular costume. 'Oh well' she thought, that was just one less garment she would have to worry about.

Gliding down his body Bino gently brought her hand to cup his member. The gasp he let out was delightful to her ears and she never took her eyes off his faces she brought his member close to her face only to slip it into her mouth. His grunt and moan was all she needed to continue as she boldly bobbed her head up and down his dick. The pleasure the blond felt was almost painful every time he felt a flick of Bino's tongue or occasional graze from her teeth was almost enough to end him. An animalistic almost inhuman growl escaped his lips as he reached down to remove her from his stiff member. "Any more of that and I'll be finished." He spoke firmly flipping them over so that he once again regained on top. He wasted no time driving into the female beneath him. He was relieved to discover she was not a virgin or at least had a high pin tolerance which would only prove to make things much less difficult. Though his unexplainably large size was enough to make her wince a tiny bit as she became accustomed to his girth. Draco waited a moment or two for her body to relax before slowly pulling out only to jerk forward violently. Their hips slammed together as he started as a hard pace causing his partner to cry out in pleasant surprise. The blond took her hard and fast driving his hips forward to completion every time. It was almost too much for Bino who threw her head back in pleasure.

That night Draco took her long and hard into the night surprised that no one had entered or came in for any reason or even to sleep! Instead they were uninterrupted as they shagged throughout the night, and what a night it was for Draco and his apple.

**YUS finally done I'm so tired right now!**


End file.
